Journée Lumineuse
by Euroz
Summary: Mélangeons un peu les époques : Tom Riddle est en Septième Année quand Harry Potter remplace le Professeur Snape pour l'année. Dumbledore est encore professeur de métamorphose et Directeur des Gryffondor, il est persuadé que le jeune Riddle va basculé dans la Magie Noire, mais sa rencontre avec Harry va changer ses plans, et ceux de Dumbledore. [C]
1. 0

Résumer : Mélangeons un peu les époques : Tom Riddle est en Septième Année quand Harry Potter remplace le Professeur Snape pour l'année. Dumbledore est encore professeur de métamorphose et Directeur des Gryffondor, il est persuadé que le jeune Riddle va basculé dans la Magie Noire, mais sa rencontre avec Harry va changer ses plans, et ceux de Dumbledore.

Inspirer par le premier chapitre de la traduction _I'll Eat Your Heart Out, Sir_ par Fiendfyre (Helweiss) Sur Ao3 (je ne sais plus si elle est aussi ici)

 **Disclamer** : _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Journée Lumineuse**

 ** _Prologue :_**

Harry observait sa classe de Septième Année de potion. Une trentaine d'élèves étaient penchés sur leur chaudron. Le cours était une spécialisation, toutes les Maisons y étaient présentes. Bien qu'une majorité de Serpentard occupaient les places, et quasiment aucun Gryffondor ou Poufsouffle.

Cela était dû au professeur titulaire du poste, Severus Snape, qui était totalement partial envers ses serpents et horrible avec les lions et blaireaux. Cette année, il prenait sa place car le maître des potions avait été appelé par la guilde.

Cela était difficile en raison de sa nature, il était rare qu'un oméga d'avoir un poste aussi important, d'autant plus à Poudlard.

* * *

Le cours s'acheva sans problème notable, arrachant un soupir discret au jeune professeur. Qui manqua ainsi le regard que lui lança un élève Vert et Argent.

* * *

 **Message de fin**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

Si ça vous a plût, **laissez une review !**


	2. 1

Résumer : Mélangeons un peu les époques : Tom Riddle est en Septième Année quand Harry Potter remplace le Professeur Snape pour l'année. Dumbledore est encore professeur de métamorphose et Directeur des Gryffondor, il est persuadé que le jeune Riddle va basculé dans la Magie Noire, mais sa rencontre avec Harry va changer ses plans, et ceux de Dumbledore.

Inspirer par le premier chapitre de la traduction _I'll Eat Your Heart Out, Sir_ par Fiendfyre (Helweiss) Sur Ao3 (je ne sais plus si elle est aussi ici)

 **Disclamer** : _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Journée Lumineuse**

 ** _Chapitre 1_**

Un mois était passé depuis la rentrée et Harry n'avait pas eu à affronter de catastrophes. Son attitude plus posée que celle du Professeur Snape y était probablement pour quelque chose.

* * *

Ce jour-là, Harry finit sa journée avec le cours de spécialisation de Septième Année. Il observa avec surprise l'un, si ce n'est le meilleur, des plus doué de sa classe rester dans la salle.

-Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous, M. Riddle ?

Dumbledore lui avait dit de se méfier de ce jeune homme mais il ne voyait rien du Mage Noir que lui peignait le professeur de métamorphose.

-Cela se peut en effet, Professeur.

Le jeune homme se rapprocha de lui, à la frontière de son espace personnel.

-M. Riddle ?

-Votre odeur est absolument divine et je suis ravi d'être le seul à connaître votre nature.

-Quoi ?

-Votre parfum imprègne la salle et réveille ma propre nature.

Il s'approcha encore et Harry constata que Tom Riddle était vraiment plus grand que lui.

-Que voulez-vous ? souffla-t-il.

-Rien que vous, répondit-il en se penchant sur lui.

-Ce n'est pas possible. Je suis votre professeur.

Il recula, Tom avança et il se retrouva acculé contre son bureau.

-Je vous aurez, soyez-en sûr.

* * *

 **Message de fin**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

Si ça vous a plût, **laissez une review !**


	3. 2

Résumer : Mélangeons un peu les époques : Tom Riddle est en Septième Année quand Harry Potter remplace le Professeur Snape pour l'année. Dumbledore est encore professeur de métamorphose et Directeur des Gryffondor, il est persuadé que le jeune Riddle va basculé dans la Magie Noire, mais sa rencontre avec Harry va changer ses plans, et ceux de Dumbledore.

Inspirer par le premier chapitre de la traduction _I'll Eat Your Heart Out, Sir_ par Fiendfyre (Helweiss) Sur Ao3 (je ne sais plus si elle est aussi ici)

 **Disclamer** : _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Journée Lumineuse**

 ** _Chapitre 2_**

Harry appréhendait intérieurement la fin du cours. Il sentait le regard brûlant de Tom sur sa silhouette. Depuis plusieurs semaines, le jeune homme lui laissait des présents dignes d'une Cour officielle.

La cloche sonna et la foule disparut, laissant le Serpentard derrière elle. Il ferma magiquement la porte et s'approcha du professeur.

-Avez-vous aimé mon dernier présent ?

-Je ne l'ai pas ouvert !

-Vous mentez très mal.

Il envahit son espace vital et posa sa bouche contre la sienne. Harry garda les lèvres serrées mais il passa ses mains dans sa cape professorale et vient frotter les mamelons encore sensibles de ses dernières chaleurs. Un halètement lui fit ouvrir la bouche, qui fut conquis par la langue de son élève.

Quand Tom le relâcha, ses lèvres étaient rouges, son souffle court et son instinct réclamait l'alpha qu'était le serpent.

-Ceci n'est qu'un avant-goût de ce que je peux vous offrir, Professeur.

Il quitta la pièce, laissant Harry excité, affalé dans son siège professoral.

* * *

 **Message de fin**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

Si ça vous a plût, **laissez une review !**


	4. 3

Résumer : Mélangeons un peu les époques : Tom Riddle est en Septième Année quand Harry Potter remplace le Professeur Snape pour l'année. Dumbledore est encore professeur de métamorphose et Directeur des Gryffondor, il est persuadé que le jeune Riddle va basculé dans la Magie Noire, mais sa rencontre avec Harry va changer ses plans, et ceux de Dumbledore.

Inspirer par le premier chapitre de la traduction _I'll Eat Your Heart Out, Sir_ par Fiendfyre (Helweiss) Sur Ao3 (je ne sais plus si elle est aussi ici)

 **Disclamer** : _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Journée Lumineuse**

 ** _Chapitre_** ** _3_** ** _  
_**

Harry n'était pas sûr de comment la situation en était arrivée là. Après le dîner, il s'était rendu dans ses appartements, où, une fois le portrait franchit, deux bras s'étaient enroulés autour de sa taille. Son instinct reconnu avant lui la personne dans son dos. Tom. Son odeur et sa chaleur réchauffèrent son ventre.

Il avait glissé ses mains sous ses vêtements, les défaisant couche par couche. Sa robe professorale noire glissa au sol. Sa cravate s'envola dans un coin du salon.

-Où est votre chambre ?

-Porte claire, gémit Harry.

Sa chemise s'échoua sur le dossier d'un fauteuil. Le Serpentard l'entraîna dans sa propre chambre. Son pantalon serpenta le long de ses jambes, ses chaussures abandonnées dans l'entrée, de même que celle de l'autre. Riddle le mit sur le lit, le délaissant de ses chaussettes dans le même mouvement.

Au pied du lit, le jeune homme était encore presque totalement habillé alors qu'Harry était alangui sur les draps. Le grand brun défit lentement sa cape, déboutonna, bouton par bouton, sa chemise, dégrafa son pantalon et se délesta de ses chaussettes, sans que l'oméga ne le quitte du regard.

-Tom, pleurnicha celui-ci.

Le susnommé sourit en montant sur le lit, au-dessus de son futur amant.

Ses mains, puis sa bouche, s'approprièrent le corps sous lui, le marquant par le plaisir et sa propriété. Harry se tordait sous lui, gémissements, plaintes et cris s'échappant de sa bouche. Merveilleuse mélodie aux oreilles de l'alpha.

-Tom… Je t'en prie…

Son dernier vêtement chuta au sol et des doigts s'invitèrent dans son antre humide. Le petit brun en réclama plus. Tom se redressa, se débarrassa de son propre sous-vêtement et prit possession du corps sous lui.

Harry se cambra, s'accrocha aux épaules de son élève, une expression de surprise et de douleur sur le visage.

-Tu es mien, grogna le Vert et Argent en commençant à se mouvoir.

Le duo dansa entre les draps du plus petit. Qui avait noué ses jambes et ses bras autour du plus grand. Celui-ci accrochait la nuque de son amant d'une main, l'autre jouant avec le membre emprisonné entre leur corps.

* * *

Chaque vendredi soir, Tom s'invitait dans les appartements de son professeur de potion. Ils passaient la majorité de leur temps unis, que ce soit entre les draps du lit, échoués sur le canapé ou sur l'épais tapis devant la cheminée.

Ils pouvaient discuter aussi du Monde Magique et Harry comprenait mieux les craintes de Dumbledore. Tom proposait un retour aux sources de la Magie, de ses pratiques et de sa totalité. Mais, contrairement à ce qu'affirmait le vieil homme, Tom n'avait rien contre les Sang-Mêlé et Né-moldu. Il voulait les intégrés plus jeunes dans leur monde, les soustraient à leur famille s'ils y étaient abusés. Il voulait l'égalité entre les races magiques et pleins d'autres choses.

* * *

 **Message de fin**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

Si ça vous a plût, **laissez une review !**


	5. 4

Résumer : Mélangeons un peu les époques : Tom Riddle est en Septième Année quand Harry Potter remplace le Professeur Snape pour l'année. Dumbledore est encore professeur de métamorphose et Directeur des Gryffondor, il est persuadé que le jeune Riddle va basculé dans la Magie Noire, mais sa rencontre avec Harry va changer ses plans, et ceux de Dumbledore.

Inspirer par le premier chapitre de la traduction _I'll Eat Your Heart Out, Sir_ par Fiendfyre (Helweiss) Sur Ao3 (je ne sais plus si elle est aussi ici)

 **Disclamer** : _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartient pas.

Je remercie Loo pour sa review en guest et ma réponse :

Pour le découpage des chapitres, il faut savoir que j'ai tout écrit en un seul chapitre, que j'ai ensuite découpé en fonction des séparations que j'avais fait.

La première partie est moins développé que le reste, mon imagination a malheureusement l'habitude d'aller plus vite que moi... Donc...

La nature réelle d'Harry est très peu connu, de ce fait, il lui est plus "facile" d'avoir des postes peu accessible aux autres. Mais je crois que je le dis plus tard.

Ensuite, Harry n'est pas si manipulable. Il "laisse faire" Tom, car il "sent" qu'il n'est pas mauvais pour lui. La façon dont je conçoie ça est difficilement explicable...

La politique n'est pas beaucoup abordé dans cette fic. Je devrais faire une fic plus politique un de ses jours... Mais je pense qu'on peut en voir un peu plus en filigramme dans la suite.

Je vous laisse l'histoire de Tom, bien qu'il y ait des indications, mais celle d'Harry est plus développé, en effet.

Merci !

* * *

 **Journée Lumineuse**

 ** _Chapitre 4_** ** _  
_**

L'hiver s'était installé sur Poudlard et les vacances de Yule approchaient. Harry observait son amant depuis le lit. Enroulé dans les draps qui portaient leurs odeurs, ses yeux parcouraient le dos pâle de Tom. Ce dernier travaillait sur ces devoirs de vacances, ses notes autour de lui en un ordre désordonné.

Le petit brun planta ses dents dans la chair de sa lèvre, manquant de faire couleur le sang.

-Pose ta question, dit Tom toujours penché sur son parchemin.

-Tu… Tu m'affirmes que je suis tien mais… Tu ne me revendiques pas…

-C'est donc de ça que tu as peur…

Il se redressa, abandonnant provisoirement son travail.

-Tu n'es pas sans savoir ce qu'il arrive après, n'est-ce pas ? Il est impossible de quitter l'environnement de l'autre.

-Nous sommes à Poudlard, ce n'est pas si grand.

-C'est pire que ça, mon précieux. Si je te revendique pendant la période de cours, je ne pourrais me retenir de te posséder en plein cours, te remplissant au vu et au su de tous.

Le rouge envahit les joues du plus petit.

-Et n'est-ce pas toi qui réclame la discrétion ?

-Si…

-Ne t'en fais pas, les élèves partent demain matin et peu reste à Poudlard. La magie ambiante absorbera le surplus d'une telle union. Mais pour cela, il faut que je finisse mes devoirs.

L'oméga ne répondit pas, une chaleur familière se rependant dans son ventre.

* * *

Harry se tenait aux côtés de Dumbledore afin de vérifier que le départ du train se passait sans problème. Le Directeur Adjoint le fixait du coin de l'œil.

-Un problème, Professeur ? demanda le plus jeune.

-Aucun. Je trouvais juste que vous vous étiez très rapproché de Tom.

-C'est l'un de mes élèves, un des vôtre aussi.

- _Juste_ votre élève ?

-Qu'entendez-vous, Professeur ? Vous savez très bien que je ne peux me permettre d'être trop proche des élèves, d'autant plus des Septièmes Années.

-Je voulais m'en assurer.

-Je vous remercie de votre confiance.

-Que pensez-vous de ce dont je vous ai parlé à son propos ?

-Que vous craignez pour du vent. Riddle n'a pas la carrure d'un Mage Noir, bien qu'il soit puissant.

L'aîné pinça les lèvres, agacé que le jeune homme ne voit pas la dangerosité de Tom, de sa chute dans les Arts Noirs.

-Puis-je ? demanda Harry.

-Je t'en prie.

Le brun remonta vers le château, ignorant le regard perçant du vainqueur de Grindelwald.

* * *

Il était entouré de la chaleur de son amant, il sentait ses lèvres contre la peau de son cou et son membre enfouit en lui.

-Tom… Tom… Re… Revendique-moi…

Son cri résonné entre les murs de pierre alors que le Serpentard plantait ses dents dans son épaule. Leurs magies formèrent un cocon autour d'eux, se mouvant paresseusement. A l'intérieur, le couple jouissait à l'unisson, le plus petit cambré contre son compagnon, un cri maintenant silencieux aux lèvres. Le plus grand était tendu sur son corps, sa bouche collée à sa peau, le goût de son sang sur la langue.

La magie explosa autour d'eux, approuvant leur union, alors qu'ils retombaient sur le matelas.

* * *

 **Message de fin**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

Si ça vous a plût, **laissez une review !**


	6. 5

Résumer : Mélangeons un peu les époques : Tom Riddle est en Septième Année quand Harry Potter remplace le Professeur Snape pour l'année. Dumbledore est encore professeur de métamorphose et Directeur des Gryffondor, il est persuadé que le jeune Riddle va basculé dans la Magie Noire, mais sa rencontre avec Harry va changer ses plans, et ceux de Dumbledore.

Inspirer par le premier chapitre de la traduction _I'll Eat Your Heart Out, Sir_ par Fiendfyre (Helweiss) Sur Ao3 (je ne sais plus si elle est aussi ici)

 **Disclamer** : _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartient pas.

Je remercie Loo pour sa review en guest et ma réponse :

Pour le découpage des chapitres, il faut savoir que j'ai tout écrit en un seul chapitre, que j'ai ensuite découpé en fonction des séparations que j'avais fait.

La première partie est moins développé que le reste, mon imagination a malheureusement l'habitude d'aller plus vite que moi... Donc...

La nature réelle d'Harry est très peu connu, de ce fait, il lui est plus "facile" d'avoir des postes peu accessible aux autres. Mais je crois que je le dis plus tard.

Ensuite, Harry n'est pas si manipulable. Il "laisse faire" Tom, car il "sent" qu'il n'est pas mauvais pour lui. La façon dont je conçoie ça est difficilement explicable...

La politique n'est pas beaucoup abordé dans cette fic. Je devrais faire une fic plus politique un de ses jours... Mais je pense qu'on peut en voir un peu plus en filigramme dans la suite.

Je vous laisse l'histoire de Tom, bien qu'il y ait des indications, mais celle d'Harry est plus développé, en effet.

Merci !

* * *

 **Journée Lumineuse**

 ** _Chapitre 5_**

Le duo n'avait presque pas été vu pendant toutes les vacances de Yule. Restant collé l'un à l'autre dans l'intimité de la chambre du professeur.

* * *

Le soir de la fête magique, Harry avait senti les impressions de ses chaleurs et Tom avait comblé ses instincts avec plaisir. Remplissant son devoir d'alpha et le corps du petit brun. Celui-ci avait été surpris qu'elles ne durent que trois jours, là où elles persistaient une bonne semaine avant Tom, même si son corps en était encore sensible.

Il pensait que ses relations charnelles régulières depuis quelques mois et son lien tout neuf avec son alpha était en cause. Il craignait cependant de tomber enceint maintenant, alors qu'ils étaient sous la radar proche de Dumbledore. Surtout qu'il n'en avait pas parlé avec Tom.

* * *

Le week-end avant la rentrée, le couple fit des tests, surtout qu'ils ne pourraient plus si facilement dormir ensemble. L'un comme l'autre passa une horrible nuit et ils cajolèrent Poudlard pour qu'une porte fasse le lien entre la chambre de Tom, dans le dortoir de Serpentard, aux appartements d'Harry.

* * *

Lors des repas et dès qu'ils se croisaient, Harry sentait le regard suspicieux de Dumbledore sur lui. Dans ces moments, il bénissait la mode sorcière qui lui permettait de cacher la marque de revendication. Pourtant, le professeur de métamorphose n'était pas en lui-même un danger pour son couple, étant un béta. Contrairement à feue sa sœur, qui avait le profil d'un alpha. Mais il avait beaucoup de pouvoir dans le Monde Magique, étant le Président du Mangemagot et prédisposé à devenir le prochain directeur de Poudlard.

Jusqu'alors, il avait réussi à lui échapper mais le vieil homme l'avait piégé autour d'une tasse de thé au citron, dans son bureau. Connaissant l'animal, il se méfiait du liquide fumant.

-Vous vouliez me parler, Professeur ?

-Je tiens juste à prendre de vos nouvelles. Vous avez été indisponible pendant toutes les vacances.

-C'était justement les vacances, vous l'avez dit vous-même. Pardonnez-moi d'avoir voulu me retrouver avec moi-même.

-Vous étiez seul dans vos appartements ?

-Bien que cela ne vous regarde pas, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

-Je me posais la question, car Tom était absent au même moment que vous, sans être retourné à l'orphelinat.

-Et donc ?

-Je me demandais si vous n'étiez pas plus proche qu'un professeur et un élève devraient l'être.

-Vous vous inquiétez pour rien, Professeur.

-Sinon, votre santé est bonne ?

-En effet, pourquoi ?

-Vous avez l'air à la fois fatigué et rayonnant.

-Ravi que vous me prêtiez tant d'attention.

Le jeune professeur en avait assez des petits jeux de Dumbledore. Il reposa sa tasse intouchée et se leva.

-Je vous prie de m'excusez mais j'ai à faire.

Et il quitta la pièce sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Harry arriva dans ses appartements et alla chercher la paix dans l'étreinte de son amant.

-Dumbledore devient véritablement gênant, commenta Tom.

-Hum, hum.

-Il devient nécessaire de s'en débarrasser.

-Ne tues pas, Tom.

Il pinça les lèvres mais acquiesça.

-Le rendre fou et l'envoyé à Sainte Mangouste ne devrait pas être difficile, non ? demanda Harry.

-Tu as raison…

Le Serpentard avait de nombreux contacts, malgré le fait qu'il ait grandi dans le Monde Moldu, aussi bien dans les hautes sphères des deux mondes que dans la basse population.

* * *

 **Message de fin**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

Petit jeu : le titre a un sens particulier. Seriez-vous capable de le trouver ?

Si ça vous a plût, **laissez une review !**


	7. 6

Résumer : Mélangeons un peu les époques : Tom Riddle est en Septième Année quand Harry Potter remplace le Professeur Snape pour l'année. Dumbledore est encore professeur de métamorphose et Directeur des Gryffondor, il est persuadé que le jeune Riddle va basculé dans la Magie Noire, mais sa rencontre avec Harry va changer ses plans, et ceux de Dumbledore.

Inspirer par le premier chapitre de la traduction _I'll Eat Your Heart Out, Sir_ par Fiendfyre (Helweiss) Sur Ao3 (je ne sais plus si elle est aussi ici)

 **Disclamer** : _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Journée Lumineuse**

 ** _Chapitre 6_**

Harry regardait le visage endormi de son compagnon, en mordillant sa lèvre. Ce qu'il voulait lui faire, Tom lui avait déjà fait sans qu'il ne lui retourne. Il se décida et se glissa sous les draps.

Le corps de son alpha montrait son statut malgré qu'il ne soit pas encore tout à fait adulte. Il s'humidifia les lèvres en voyant le membre au repos.

Il l'embrassa, le lécha, le prit en bouche, le regardant prendre vigueur sous ses assauts. Les gémissements de Tom le ravissait et il mettait plus d'ardeur à son travail.

Il leva les yeux vers lui quand une main agrippa ses cheveux, l'encourageant dans ce qu'il faisait.

-Bonjour Tom, ronronna-t-il avant de reprendre.

Harry récolta du liquide qui humidifiait son antre et fit pénétrer deux doigts dans l'anus de son alpha afin de titiller sa prostate.

-Ha ! Harry…

Il observa le visage de son compagnon alors que celui-ci remplissait sa bouche de sa semence. Il se redressa et avala lentement le liquide, en laissant échapper quelques goûtes sur son menton.

Tom l'entraîna dans un baiser avant de le plaquer sur le lit et le pénétra centimètres par centimètres et le posséda tendrement, faisant durer leur étreinte dans une éternité.

* * *

Harry passait une main pensive sur le ventre de Tom, n'osant pas le questionner sur ce sujet.

-Parle, ordonna doucement celui-ci.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas dans l'ordre de nos natures mais… Me laisseras-tu… Inversé les rôles… Une fois ?

Tom s'était crispé à la question.

-On verra.

Ce n'était pas un refus mais ce n'était pas non plus une acceptation.

* * *

 **Message de fin**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

Petit jeu : le titre a un sens particulier. Seriez-vous capable de le trouver ?

Si ça vous a plût, **laissez une review !**


	8. 7

Résumer : Mélangeons un peu les époques : Tom Riddle est en Septième Année quand Harry Potter remplace le Professeur Snape pour l'année. Dumbledore est encore professeur de métamorphose et Directeur des Gryffondor, il est persuadé que le jeune Riddle va basculé dans la Magie Noire, mais sa rencontre avec Harry va changer ses plans, et ceux de Dumbledore.

Inspirer par le premier chapitre de la traduction _I'll Eat Your Heart Out, Sir_ par Fiendfyre (Helweiss) Sur Ao3 (je ne sais plus si elle est aussi ici)

 **Disclamer** : _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Journée Lumineuse**

 ** _Chapitre 7_**

Le printemps s'installait en Ecosse et Harry ne pouvait ignorer les symptômes de plus en plus nombreux de son état. L'infirmière avait confirmé ses craintes, il se rongeait les sangs à la réaction de son amant. Et il craignait aussi que l'information fuite, atteignit les oreilles de Dumbledore avant son internement.

* * *

Il traçait une tranchée dans ses appartements, sous le regard désapprobateur de sa chouette, alors qu'il attendait Tom, qui ne tarda pas à arriver. La porte s'ouvrit enfin et un poids quitta ses épaules.

-Tu as eu des problèmes ? questionna le Serpentard en voyant l'expression de son oméga et ses mains tordues.

-Je ne sais pas.

Le grand brun fronça les sourcils et l'invita à s'expliquer en s'installant dans un fauteuil. Harry prit une grande inspiration avant de lâcher sa bombe.

-Je suis enceint.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans le salon et Harry se sentit étouffer. Des larmes humidifièrent ses yeux et menacèrent de mouillées ses joues.

-Tu portes mon enfant ?

Il acquiesça difficilement, des sanglots obstruant sa respiration.

Un hoquet lui échappa quand les bras de Tom se refermèrent autour de lui et ses pleurs se libérèrent. Passant de la peur du rejet au soulagement.

-Amour, n'ai pas peur de la nature des choses. La période n'est pas forcément la meilleure. Mais je suis heureux que tu portes ma descendance.

Harry sourit à son alpha et se nicha dans son étreinte.

* * *

 **Message de fin**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

Petit jeu : le titre a un sens particulier. Seriez-vous capable de le trouver ?

Si ça vous a plût, **laissez une review !**


	9. 8

Résumer : Mélangeons un peu les époques : Tom Riddle est en Septième Année quand Harry Potter remplace le Professeur Snape pour l'année. Dumbledore est encore professeur de métamorphose et Directeur des Gryffondor, il est persuadé que le jeune Riddle va basculé dans la Magie Noire, mais sa rencontre avec Harry va changer ses plans, et ceux de Dumbledore.

Inspirer par le premier chapitre de la traduction _I'll Eat Your Heart Out, Sir_ par Fiendfyre (Helweiss) Sur Ao3 (je ne sais plus si elle est aussi ici)

 **Disclamer** : _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Journée Lumineuse**

 ** _Chapitre 8_**

La décadence de Dumbledore était en marche. Dippet lui avait retiré une partie de ses fonctions, il n'était plus _que_ le demi Directeur Adjoint et plus du tout le Directeur de Gryffondor. Son titre de Président du Magenmagot lui avait été, officiellement, temporairement retiré. Une enquête juridique et médicale pesait sur lui, bien qu'il n'eût l'air de s'en soucier.

Son comportement était de plus en plus étrange : il se mettait à déambuler, de nuit, dans les couloirs en parlant seul, il interrogeait tous les membres de l'établissement sur les faits d'un certain « Lord Voldemort », qui serait Tom, il essayait d'enrôler des élèves, professeurs et sorciers hors de l'établissement dans une milite appeler « l'Ordre du Phénix » contre le fameux Lord Voldemort.

Tom avait grimacé en entendant son « nom de Mage Noir ». S'il devait prendre un pseudonyme, il choisirait Marvolo Serpentard, pas cette chose.

Cela faisait sourire Harry. Jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore lui parle d'une prophétie le désignant comme le seul à pouvoir vaincre le Sorcier Noir. Cela avait été au tour de Tom de rire de lui, surtout que le vieil sénile le prenait pour un Gryffondor. Jamais !

* * *

 **Message de fin**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

Petit jeu : le titre a un sens particulier. Seriez-vous capable de le trouver ?

Si ça vous a plût, **laissez une review !**


	10. 9

Résumer : Mélangeons un peu les époques : Tom Riddle est en Septième Année quand Harry Potter remplace le Professeur Snape pour l'année. Dumbledore est encore professeur de métamorphose et Directeur des Gryffondor, il est persuadé que le jeune Riddle va basculé dans la Magie Noire, mais sa rencontre avec Harry va changer ses plans, et ceux de Dumbledore.

Inspirer par le premier chapitre de la traduction _I'll Eat Your Heart Out, Sir_ par Fiendfyre (Helweiss) Sur Ao3 (je ne sais plus si elle est aussi ici)

 **Disclamer** : _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Journée Lumineuse**

 ** _Chapitre 9_**

Harry grimaça, son bras prit en étau par la poigne de Dumbledore. Le vieux citron avait réussi à l'embarquer dans une de ses folies, marmonnant sur des « Horcruxes » de Tom. L'endroit, une caverne sur le flan d'une falaise, était, selon lui, le lieu où le Septième Année passait ses vacances d'été avec son orphelinat. Mais le brun savait que son compagnon n'avait _pas_ grandi dans un tel lieu.

Dumbledore lui coupa la main et la plaqua contre la roche, dévoilant une grotte secrète. Il soigna la plaie et les traîna à l'intérieur. Un lac verdâtre s'étendait à perte de vu avec un îlot à porter de regard. Il trouva une barque miteuse qui les y conduit. Harry força l'aîné à boire la potion présente dans une étrange pierre sur l'îlot et y récupéra un objet étrange. En retournant à la barque, ils se dirent attaqué par des _Inferi_ et le cadet eut la bonne idée de les entourer d'un mur de flamme.

Dumbledore avait réussi à les faire transplaner à Poudlard, où des Aurors l'arrêtèrent pour kidnapping d'un Héritier. Harry cacha l'objet, Tom et lui devaient l'examiner.

-Tout va bien, M. Potter ?

-Oui, il a soigné la plaie qu'il m'a fait. J'irai voir l'infirmière. Voulez-vous que je vous donne la localisation de l'endroit où il m'a emmené ?

-S'il vous plaît.

Il y emmena un groupe d'Auror qui localisa les lieux et qui seront examiner plus tard.

* * *

Il retourna Tom avec plaisir et lui donna le médaillon en argent, frappé d'un « S » serpentin. Le grand brun fronça les sourcils en le faisant balancer du bout des doigts.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Ce médaillon… Il appartient à ma famille mais a été perdu depuis des siècles. D'autant que celui-ci est un faux.

-Un faux ?

-J'ai passé des heures à observer les représentations des objets de ma famille. Celui-ci est très proche mais imparfait.

Il l'ouvrit et un morceau de parchemin voleta jusqu'au sol. Tom le récupéra.

-Signa R.A.B, grimaça-t-il.

-R. A. B ? Ça me dit quelque chose… Je peux envoyer un hibou ?

-Si ça peut nous aider.

* * *

Harry eut une réponse dans la soirée et il fronça les sourcils. Comment le jeune frère de son parrain pourrait avoir affaire avec le Mage Noir qu'était censé être Tom ? Surtout que Regulus travaillait au Ministère Allemand avec son alpha. Le petit brun décida d'avoir le cœur net sur cette histoire. Mais cela attendrait le lendemain, il était trop tard ici et en Allemagne pour cela.

-Kreattur ?

L'elfe de maison personnel du jeune Black apparut devant lui.

-Que peux Kreattur pour vous ?

-J'ai récupéré quelque chose avec un message de Regulus à l'intérieur. De ce fait, pourrais-je en discuter directement avec lui ?

-Kreattur va demander à Maître Regulus.

L'elfe disparut et Harry écrivit une note pour Tom, avant de prendre le médaillon et le parchemin. L'elfe revient et l'emporta en Allemagne.

-Bonjour, le salua l'autre oméga.

Le plus jeune lui rendit la politesse et s'installa quand son hôte le lui proposa, accompagné d'un thé.

-Kreattur m'a parlé d'une drôle d'histoire, commença l'hôte.

-En effet. Dumbledore chercher à faire accuser Tom Riddle d'être un Mage Noir, qu'une prophétie fait de moi le seul à pouvoir le vaincre. Pour cela, il m'a kidnappé hier afin de récupérer un objet permettant sa défaite. Ceci a été trouvé, présenta-t-il en mettant à côté le parchemin.

Le cadet Black examina les deux objets et Harry vit l'agitation de l'elfe.

-Ceci ne me dit rien.

-Maître…

-Que se passe-t-il Kreattur ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

L'elfe raconta se souvenir d'avoir été dans une grotte lugubre pour y déposer l'objet et y être illégalement retourner pour l'échanger contre un faux.

-Aurais-tu encore le vrai ?

Le petit être disparut quelques instants, pour revenir avec une copie, l'originale, de celui qu'ils avaient.

Harry tendit une main vers l'objet mais il l'effleura à peine qu'il la retira en sifflant de douleur.

-Ce truc est bien plus noir que ce que je connais, grimaça le plus jeune.

-Puis-je ? questionna Regulus.

-Bien sûr. L'expert en magie noire n'est pas moi.

Le frère de son parrain sortit sa baguette et lança silencieusement une série de sorts sur le médaillon.

-Ceci contient un morceau d'âme. Je n'arrive pas à l'identifier correctement.

-Cela pourrait être Grindelwald ? Dumbledore a été proche de lui avant de se retourner contre lui.

-C'est une possibilité. Il faudra demander à le voir à la CIM.

-Cela aura plus de poids avec mon soutient et celui de Tom.

-Qui est-ce exactement ?

-L'Héritier de Serpentard.

* * *

Regulus, Tom et Harry étaient présents devant la Cour de la CIM. L'ancien Black expliqua leur problématique, présenta leurs arguments et preuves. Un expert en Magie Noir de la Confrérie analysa l'objet et confirma.

-Vous souhaitez donc vous entretenir avec le prisonnier.

-En effet.

-Un seul d'entre vous pourra entrer sous la surveillance visuelle d'un escadron.

Harry fut choisi, étant celui qui avait toutes les informations, de tous les côtés.

Tom lui fournit une protection en fourchelangue, faisant frissonner le brun quand il murmura dans cette langue.

* * *

 **Message de fin**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

Petit jeu : le titre a un sens particulier. Seriez-vous capable de le trouver ?

Si ça vous a plût, **laissez une review !**


	11. 10

Résumer : Mélangeons un peu les époques : Tom Riddle est en Septième Année quand Harry Potter remplace le Professeur Snape pour l'année. Dumbledore est encore professeur de métamorphose et Directeur des Gryffondor, il est persuadé que le jeune Riddle va basculé dans la Magie Noire, mais sa rencontre avec Harry va changer ses plans, et ceux de Dumbledore.

Inspirer par le premier chapitre de la traduction _I'll Eat Your Heart Out, Sir_ par Fiendfyre (Helweiss) Sur Ao3 (je ne sais plus si elle est aussi ici)

 **Disclamer** : _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Journée Lumineuse**

 ** _Chapitre 10_**

La prison de Nurmengard était immense, faite d'une pierre beige, silencieuse. Elle était impressionnante et glaçante, presqu'autant qu'Azkaban.

Le brun avait le médaillon dans un épais coffret, rangé dans sa sacoche.

L'escadron l'accompagna jusqu'au centre de la prison, dans une sorte de parloir. Qu'il ne sache pas où logeait l'ancien Mage Noir.

Celui-ci fut introduit par deux êtres entièrement vêtu de gris, identités masquées au plus.

-Cela faisait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de visite.

L'homme aurait été grand s'il n'était pas presque trop maigre pour tenir debout seul, flottant dans sa tenue de prisonnier. Des cheveux gris bouclaient dans son dos et une courte barbe de même couleur encadrait son visage. Sa peau était grise d'un manque constant de soleil mais ses yeux restaient vifs.

-Surtout d'une autre personne qu'Albus. Et d'aussi appétissant.

-J'ai quelques questions pour vous, monsieur.

-Je t'en prie.

Il déposa le coffret sur la table et l'ouvrit. Le Mage Noir ferma les yeux, souffrant.

-Où as-tu trouvé ça ?

-Dumbledore affirme que c'est un Horcruxe d'un élève de Septième Année.

Gellert éclata de rire.

-Je le lui avais dit que c'était de la folie, qu'il en perdrait la tête.

-Qu'est-ce ?

-Une chose pire qu'un Horcruxe. Ceci… Contient un fragment de mon âme, de ma magie, de l'âme et de la magie d'Albus, imprégner du sang de la virginité posthume de sa sœur, qu'il a pris lui-même.

- _Pardon ?_

-Albus a violé le cadavre, vierge, encore chaud de sa sœur pour faire cette chose. Il y a incorporé de sa magie et de son âme. Avant de me voler la même chose lors de notre dernier combat.

-Pourquoi ? souffla Harry.

-Pouvoir, immortalité. Il n'a pas pu obtenir les Reliques alors il fait comme il peut. Au prix de sa santé mentale.

-Comment le détruire.

-Feudeymon, venin de basilic, repentance du créateur… Bien qu'Albus ne puisse jamais le faire s'il croit que c'est à un autre.

-Il pense aussi que je suis l'élu d'une prophétie pour vaincre son Mage Noir.

-Pauvre enfant. Fuis-le au plus vite.

-Le fuir ? Non. Le détruire.

-Bonne chance.

-Voudriez-vous quelque chose pour ses informations ?

-Pouvoir mourir.

Une fois qu'il eut quitté la prison, le brun informa Regulus et Tom de ses information avant de servir un rapport plus édulcoré à la CIM.

* * *

L'alpha de Regulus, Steffen Wilhelm, exigea être présent lorsque le groupe alla dans la Chambre des Secrets. Tom grimaça mais accepta.

Le Septième Année appela le basilic et lui demanda poliment s'il pouvait leur fournir de quoi détruire un objet maintenant la force de leur ennemi. Le serpent accepta de donner un croc imbibé de venin. Ils poignardèrent plusieurs fois le médaillon, faisant s'échapper une épaisse fumée noirâtre. Pour plus de sureté, Tom crée une zone sûre autour et y lança un Feudeymon. Puis, ils versèrent du venin dessus et lui remirent le feu. Cela fait, Harry versa un mélange de larmes de phénix et sang de licorne donné volontairement. L'objet brilla de blanc de plus en plus lumineux.

Quand ils purent voir normalement de nouveau, le médaillon était totalement purgé de sa noirceur dont l'avait souillé Dumbledore.

* * *

En revenant dans le domaine commun de Poudlard, un émissaire du Ministère les attendait, quelque peu gêné.

-Avez-vous un message ?

-O- Oui Héritier Potter. Depuis les trois jours où vous avez été hors de porter, Albus Dumbledore s'est tordu de douleur dans sa cellule avant de tomber dans un état léthargique hier soir. Le Directeur nous a prévenu que vous seriez indisponible pendant quelques jours, correspondant à ceux où Dumbledore a été souffrant.

-Est-ce tout ? questionna Tom agacé et fatigué.

-Albus Dumbledore est mort ce matin, peu avant mon retour à Poudlard.

-C'est un problème ? s'enquit l'allemand.

-Eh bien… Il devait avoir un procès et…

-S'il était coupable, il a été puni. S'il était innocent, il est simplement mort. Rien ne vous empêche de continuer votre enquête, ou de fouiller dans sa tête, non ? continua l'alpha de Regulus.

-La Legilimantie n'est pas possible sur les morts…

-J'oubliais que nous étions au Royaume-Unis, ironisa Steffen.

-Cela est tout ?

-Pour sa part, oui, fit une nouvelle personne vêtue de l'uniforme de la CIM. Pouvons-nous parler en priver ?

Harry les conduit dans ses appartements, où il appela un elfe de maison, pour une collation, chargeant qu'ils avaient passé trois jours dans la Chambre.

-Un problème ? s'impatienta Riddle.

-Gellert Grindelwald a été retrouvé mort ce matin.

-Mort comment ?

-Dans son sommeil, de manière naturelle. Il semblait en paix.

-Une raison pour que nous soyons prévenus ?

-Il avait demandé, après votre départ, à que vous le soyez.

-Merci.

-Son testament sera ouvert dans quelques semaines. Vous serez prévenu.

-Comme en seront les dispositions.

-Je vous remercie de m'avoir accordé de votre temps. Je connais la sortie.

Le groupe entreprit de se reposer avant de se pencher sur la suite.

* * *

 **Message de fin**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

Petit jeu : le titre a un sens particulier. Seriez-vous capable de le trouver ?

Si ça vous a plût, **laissez une review !**


	12. 11

Résumer : Mélangeons un peu les époques : Tom Riddle est en Septième Année quand Harry Potter remplace le Professeur Snape pour l'année. Dumbledore est encore professeur de métamorphose et Directeur des Gryffondor, il est persuadé que le jeune Riddle va basculé dans la Magie Noire, mais sa rencontre avec Harry va changer ses plans, et ceux de Dumbledore.

Inspirer par le premier chapitre de la traduction _I'll Eat Your Heart Out, Sir_ par Fiendfyre (Helweiss) Sur Ao3 (je ne sais plus si elle est aussi ici)

 **Disclamer** : _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Journée Lumineuse**

 ** _Chapitre 11_**

Harry se réveilla lentement, gémissant doucement. Il baissa les yeux et ne vit que son ventre arrondi. Juin était arrivé.

Une plainte lui échappa quand il sentit les doigts de son alpha contre son intimité, alors que sa bouche s'occupait de son membre.

-Tooom…

-Oui, précieux ? dit-il en le relâchant.

-Plus…

-Bien sûr.

Le Serpentard reprit ses activités, tirant une mélodie de son corps, qui les menait vers le plaisir et la jouissance.

* * *

Le petit brun repensa à ce qui s'était passé dernièrement, pendant qu'il surveillait les épreuves des Cinquièmes Années. Le Professeur Snape s'était déplacé pour s'occuper des ASPIC de potion, lui permettant de ne pas se corrompre avec Tom.

À la suite de la mort de Dumbledore, de nombreuses choses avaient été découvertes. Outre sa folie dû à un rituel noir, ses trafics, ses relations très peu recommandables… Dans son bureau avait été découvert des plans visant à faire tomber Tom Riddle dans la Magie Noire, de le laisser prendre du pouvoir et de crée un Sauveur. Il avait déjà en vue les familles Potter et Londubat, ainsi que la fidélité quasi fanatique de certaines familles.

Tout cela avait horrifié le peuple sorcier, tout ça… Pour le pouvoir.

Les _Sauveurs_ , c'est-à-dire Tom, Regulus, Steffen et lui, avaient été port en héros et on leur avait offert un Ordre de Merlin Première classe. Ainsi que la rédemption pour l'ancien Black et son alpha.

* * *

Dippet avait été informé de son état. Il avait refusé de dire _qui_ était son alpha. Le Directeur avait bien compris que c'était un élève, plus probablement un Septième Année mais il n'avait rien dit. Il avait accepté que le jeune homme prenne son temps pour sa famille. Avec Tom, ils avaient prévu de faire le tour du Monde et des Communautés Magiques, une fois que le bébé serait un peu plus âgé que quelques mois.

* * *

Ça avait été un peu plus compliqué avec sa famille. Il n'en était pas très proche, encore plus quand il avait été Réparti à Serpentard. Son père avait reproché à son mère son amitié avec Severus Snape et à son parrain de l'avoir influencé par son héritage Black.

Une fois qu'il se révéla être un oméga, son père chercha à le faire revenir dans le jargon familial et lui trouvé un bon petit alpha de « bonne famille blanche et Gryffondor ». Ce qu'avait totalement refusé le brun, causant pas mal de conflit.

Ce fut pire quand il commença son apprentissage auprès de Snape et pas quelque chose de plus « gratifiant » comme Auror, Médicomage, ou quoique puisse penser ses parents.

Alors, quand il se ramena après des moins de silence après leur dernière confrontation, lié à un jeune homme de 17 ans, Héritier de Serpentard, membre de la maison hyponyme, et bien plus traditionnaliste que la famille Potter. Sirius l'avait félicité, bien qu'un peu gêné du fait que son filleul était avec un étudient alors qu'il était professeur.

Severus, exceptionnellement présent, ne montra rien pour les Gryffondor qu'étaient ses proches mais il était satisfait que son protéger ait totalement acquis son indépendance vis-à-vis de sa famille et inquiet des répercutions sur le fait que Tom était encore étudient à Poudlard quand il s'était lié avec son professeur de potion.

L'annonce de sa grossesse avait été accueilli avec tiédeur. Le couple n'avait pas pris la peine de se déplacer et l'année scolaire n'était pas encore terminé. D'autant que Dumbledore avait de forts échos chez les Potter. Sirius avait été à la fois heureux et jaloux : son compagnon et lui, tous deux bêtas masculins, n'arrivaient à avoir d'enfants, malgré les années. L'un comme l'autre n'arrivait pas à porter à terme.

* * *

Le groupe restreint d'amis d'Harry avait été assez neutre, ses amis se Serpentard étaient heureux qu'il se soit rangé, surtout avec l'héritier de leur Maison. Ses quelques amis de Serdaigle avaient été partager : Luna Lovegood avait été très heureuse pour lui tout en restant elle-même alors que Hermione Granger l'avait regardé horrifiée en comprenant qu'ils avaient une relation élève-professeur. Quand il avait été voir ses derniers amis, il avait de l'appréhension. Fred et Georges Weasley venaient d'une famille très Gryffondor, suivant de près les idées de Dumbledore. Mais ils étaient loin des préjugés de leurs parents et cadets : ils l'avaient chaudement félicité et avaient ri en disant qu'il n'y avait que lui pour bouleverser ainsi les choses, rien qu'en se liant avec un élève.

* * *

 **Message de fin**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

Petit jeu : le titre a un sens particulier. Seriez-vous capable de le trouver ?

Si ça vous a plût, **laissez une review !**


	13. 12

Résumer : Mélangeons un peu les époques : Tom Riddle est en Septième Année quand Harry Potter remplace le Professeur Snape pour l'année. Dumbledore est encore professeur de métamorphose et Directeur des Gryffondor, il est persuadé que le jeune Riddle va basculé dans la Magie Noire, mais sa rencontre avec Harry va changer ses plans, et ceux de Dumbledore.

Inspirer par le premier chapitre de la traduction _I'll Eat Your Heart Out, Sir_ par Fiendfyre (Helweiss) Sur Ao3 (je ne sais plus si elle est aussi ici)

 **Disclamer** : _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Journée Lumineuse**

 ** _Chapitre 12_**

Le hibou apportant les résultats de Tom fut attendu, bien qu'ils sussent qu'il réussirait sans grand problème ses études. Ce qui fit le cas.

Le couple passa ses vacances dans une des demeures de l'héritage Serpentard. L'endroit avait besoin de restauration et modernisation mais était tout à fait vivable. Le paysage était magnifique.

Harry avait un peu de mal à en profiter avec la fin de sa grossesse approchant.

Son ventre de plus en plus rond limitait ses mouvements et de profiter de Tom comme il le voudrait. Aucun des deux n'avait prévu quelconque activité pour ces deux mois d'été.

L'alpha s'occupait de lui autant qu'il pouvait mais le Médicomage, une connaissance de Tom, leur avait interdit la pénétration jusqu'à la naissance, au moins.

* * *

Septembre naissait et Harry ne parvenait pas à dormir. Tom était absent pour encore une ou deux heures, coincé dans une réception du Ministère. Il appela un elfe de maison.

-Que peut Loris pour maître Harry ?

-M'emmener au bassin et prévenir Tom.

La petite créature le conduit lentement dans la salle demandée. D'après les registres du Manoir, beaucoup d'héritier y été né, dans l'eau particulière du bassin.

Le petit brun enleva le peu de vêtements qu'il arrivait à garder et entra dans le liquide, apaisant sa douleur et son appréhension. La nature ferait bien son travail et son enfant naîtrait sans problème.

Tom s'ennuyait au milieu des membres du Ministère. Il savait qu'il avait été invité pour être le Major de sa promotion et son titre d'Héritier de Serpentard.

Il écoutait le bavardage des Lords et quelques ministres autour de lui quand son elfe apparut à ses côtés.

-Que vient faire cet elfe ici ? grinça un Lord.

-Loris vient prévenir Maître Tom qu'il est appelé à la maison.

Voulant encore garder leur lien secret, les elfes de maison avaient ordre de ne pas nommer leur deuxième maître s'ils devaient venir chercher l'autre dans un lieu public.

Tom se tourna vers ses « interlocuteurs ».  
-Veillez m'excuser mais pour qu'un elfe me soit envoyé, cela est assez important pour exiger ma présence.

Et il quitta la Salle de Réception, suivit par la créature, qui le fit transplaner dès qu'ils furent hors de vu.

* * *

Loris le conduit dans la pièce, son regard fut attiré par son amant, installé sur les marches sous l'eau de bassin, les yeux fermés et la respiration difficile. Le plus grand retira sa robe sorcière, défit ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et son pantalon, remonta les manches de sa chemise jusqu'aux coudes et s'approcha de l'oméga.

-Tom…

-Je suis là. Tout va bien.

-Je suis heureux que tu sois là.

Il ne pouvait pas le rejoindre dans le liquide mais pouvait le soutenir depuis le rebord. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux indisciplinés et l'encouragea.

-Loris. Va chercher le matériel pour la naissance.

* * *

Harry souriait doucement, son enfant dans les bras. Il ne pleurait plus, calmé par la chaleur de sa mère. Tom ne pouvait lui donner de quoi faire les premiers tests sur le bébé, une protection mise en place pour éviter la mort de la mère et de l'enfant si le père n'était pas satisfait. Ce rôle était donc assuré par un elfe de maison. Loris était celui qui s'occupait d'Harry et, maintenant, de leur enfant.

-Ava, appela-t-il.

-Que peut faire Ava pour maître Tom ?

-Une collation légère. Quand Harry sera près, tu amèneras des serviettes chaudes.

-Bien maître Tom.

Un plateau fut présenté à l'oméga pendant qu'un autre apparut devant lui. Le plus petit grignota des biscuits simples à manger mais nourrissant.

* * *

 **Message de fin**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

Petit jeu : le titre a un sens particulier. Seriez-vous capable de le trouver ?

Si ça vous a plût, **laissez une review !**


	14. 13

Résumer : Mélangeons un peu les époques : Tom Riddle est en Septième Année quand Harry Potter remplace le Professeur Snape pour l'année. Dumbledore est encore professeur de métamorphose et Directeur des Gryffondor, il est persuadé que le jeune Riddle va basculé dans la Magie Noire, mais sa rencontre avec Harry va changer ses plans, et ceux de Dumbledore.

Inspirer par le premier chapitre de la traduction _I'll Eat Your Heart Out, Sir_ par Fiendfyre (Helweiss) Sur Ao3 (je ne sais plus si elle est aussi ici)

 **Disclamer** : _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Journée Lumineuse**

 ** _Chapitre 13_**

La présentation d'un enfant magique dans les familles du Monde Magique, surtout pour les Potter ou les Serpentard, était très important.

Elle devait êtes faites entre les trois et six ans de l'enfant, afin de lui assurer la pleine reconnaissance des autres familles et de rencontré les enfants de celles-ci.

Ce fut la raison pour laquelle la famille Serpentard, anciennement Riddle, était de retour en Angleterre, faisant une pause autour du Monde. Ils ne leur restaient plus grand-chose à visiter.

* * *

Harry brossa les cheveux noirs de son fils, Daegan. Il trouvait son enfant magnifique, avec ces yeux sombres et le teint bronzé par les heures qu'il passait dehors, il était à croquer. Même Tom ne pouvait dire le contraire.

Les familles sorcières avaient été surprises de recevoir l'invitation des Serpentard, ils n'avaient pas connaissance du lien entre Harry Potter et Marvolo Serpentard, sauf les Black, les Potter et les Wilhelm, et encore moins de la naissance d'un héritier.

* * *

La date venue, les invités arrivèrent dans le manoir secondaire de Serpentard, celui connu du public, quelque part dans la campagne. Les lieux étaient somptueux. La salle de réception plus encore. Son sol était en marbre blanc pur, les murs, majoritairement vert, étaient renforcés par des dorures argentées et le blason de la famille prenait part sur le mur au fond de la pièce. Les lustres étaient en argents et la lumière qu'ils donnaient été blanche.

Harry accueillait les invités et seuls les plus attentifs remarquèrent qu'il était de nouveau enceint.

Les premiers arrivés furent les deux branches Black. Sirius sera son filleul dans ses bras et celui-ci pu voir que son compagnon avait un enfant dans les bras, d'environ trois ans.

-Heureux de voir que vous avez réussi à enfanter.

-Merci Harry, sourit avec joie son parrain.

Regulus et Steffen le saluèrent plus calmement, ayant gardé le contact avec le couple.

Arrivèrent ensuite les Malfoy. Lucius et Narcissa le saluèrent et le félicitèrent avant de laisser place à Draco et Astoria, ainsi que le fils Scorpius, du même âge que son propre enfant.

-Ravi de te revoir, Potter.

-C'est Serpentard maintenant.

-D'autant plus.

Les arrivées s'enchaînèrent calmement. Harry fut ravi de voir son mentor, Severus Snape, arriver d'un oméga _et_ d'un enfant.

-Un plaisir de te revoir, Harry.

-Moi aussi Severus. Tu m'avais caché ta famille.

-Je n'aime pas étaler ma vie privée dans les journaux.

Un froid s'installa quand les Potter arrivèrent. Harry put voir que ses parents avaient eu d'autres enfants. Une petite fille d'environ sept ans, des jumeaux d'environ cinq ans et il savait qu'une autre petite existait mais trop jeune pour être présente.

-Père, Mère, fratrie.

-Harry.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda la fillette.

-Ton… grand frère, grinça James.

-J'ai un grand frère ? Pourquoi il n'est pas l'Héritier alors ?

-Parce que je ne me plie pas à tes parents. Je suis un oméga, Serpentard et lié à Lord Serpentard sans l'avais de mon Chef de famille.

Il laissa planer un silence.

-Tu pourras aussi être mis au ban si tu ne les satisfaits pas comme ils le veulent.

-Ne dis pas ça, Harry ! Tu ne peux être Héritier Potter en étant le consort Serpentard.

-C'est bien ce que je dis.

Etant les derniers arrivés, Tom apparut aux côtés de son compagnon pour commencer l'introduction de l'enfant.

Des murmures éclatèrent quand les familles virent avec _qui_ Harry s'était lié mais la présence et le pouvoir du couple les fit taire.

* * *

La fête se passa paisiblement. L'enfant éclipsa les autres par sa beauté et Harry sentit son égo se gorgé de fierté en voyant que la ténébreuse lumière de son fils était supérieure à la lumière du petit Scorpius. Il adorait voir la déconvenue des Malfoy.

Encore plus quand il fut évidement que l'alchimie entre les deux enfants étaient palpable. Il appréciait aussi les enfants de Regulus, Sirius, Blaise, Bones et d'autres familles sombres à grises.

Ce fut plus compliqué avec les familles blanches.

-Je te présente une de tes tantes et tes oncles, Daegan.

-Ils ont le même âge que moi, Mère.

-C'est presque le cas.

-Je suis Hortense Potter, Héritière en titre.

-Daegan Serpentard. Tu dois déjà le savoir puisque tu es présente à mon introduction.

-Ce sont mes frères-

-Ils sont capables de parler d'eux-mêmes, non ?

-Bien sûr mais c'est mon rôle de-

-Laisse les donc se présenter, _ma tante_.

-Faites, ordonna-t-elle à ses cadets.

-Ronan Potter, dit l'un.

-Hyacinthe Potter, enchaîna l'autre.

-Prétendants au titre d'Héritier Potter, finirent-ils ensemble.

-Ne faites pas comme les jumeaux Weasley, ordonna Lily.

-Vous connaissez Fred et Georges ? questionna le fils d'Harry.

-Oui.

-On les voit

-De temps en temps.

-Fantastique ! sourit Daegan.

Le cas des jumeaux était très particulier : Fred était alpha, Georges oméga et ils étaient tous deux liés à un bêta russe rencontré lors qu'un échange avec Durmstrand. Les Potter n'aimaient _pas_ cette situation, encore plus Lily, sans qu'elle ne comprenne l'importance qu'avait la Magie dans ce genre de cas. Elle intervenait dans l'ADN de ses enfants afin d'éviter la violente consanguinité de ce genre d'union jumélaire. Pour James, il ne concevait pas que Fred laissait son oméga avoir un poste aussi important dans leur boutique de farces et attrapes : Georges était l'égal de son alpha, alors qu'il devait être relégué aux plus petites tâches pour le Sang Pur.

* * *

Outre quelques dissensions durant la soirée, tout se passa bien. Les Potter furent les premiers à partir, quand ils purent sans que se soit impoli, arguant qu'une petite les attendait à la maison.

Personne n'état dupe. James ne faisait que jouer avec ces enfants, une fois de temps à autre, et pas plus de deux heures. Lily ne s'en occupait pas pleinement non plus. Une armée d'elfe de maison s'occupait des leurs besoins ; repas, lavage, lessive et autres ; et des précepteurs assuraient la majorité de leur éducation.

Ne resta plus qu'à la fin la famille de Regulus et de Severus. Leurs enfants dormaient dans leurs bras, prêt à partir.

-Vous avez fini votre voyage ? demanda l'ancien Black.

-Pas tout à fait, répondit Tom.

-Quand rentreriez-vous définitivement alors ? reprit-il.

-Dans un an ou deux, tout au plus.

Les deux derniers invités acquiescèrent avant de les laisser.

* * *

 **Message de fin**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

Avant-dernier chapitre !

 _ **Petit jeu**_ : le titre a un sens particulier. Seriez-vous capable de le trouver ?

Si ça vous a plût, **laissez une review !**


	15. Épilogue

Résumer : Mélangeons un peu les époques : Tom Riddle est en Septième Année quand Harry Potter remplace le Professeur Snape pour l'année. Dumbledore est encore professeur de métamorphose et Directeur des Gryffondor, il est persuadé que le jeune Riddle va basculé dans la Magie Noire, mais sa rencontre avec Harry va changer ses plans, et ceux de Dumbledore.

Inspirer par le premier chapitre de la traduction _I'll Eat Your Heart Out, Sir_ par Fiendfyre (Helweiss) Sur Ao3 (je ne sais plus si elle est aussi ici)

 **Disclamer** : _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Journée Lumineuse**

 ** _Épilogue_**

La presse fut bruyante quand le nouveau Lord Serpentard revient au pays avec sa famille, agrandi d'un petit garçon d'environ un an. La politique fut bouleversée : Marvolo apportait des idées mêlant le traditionalisme des Sang-Pur et la modernisation des Né-Moldu. Les nouveaux sorciers étaient repérés dès leur premier acte de magie, une enquête était faite sur leur famille, sur la façon dont ils étaient traités. Les orphelins étaient immédiatement ramenés dans le Monde Magique, intégré dans les Maisons spécialisé ou adopté par des familles magiques. Si l'enfant était bien traité, que ses proches acceptaient sa magie, il y restait sous surveillance et avec des cours sur leur nouveau monde. Si ce n'était pas le cas, l'enfant était retiré et suivait le même parcourt qu'un orphelin.

Marvolo avait fait en sorte qu'il était impossible d'épousé un parent qui n'était pas au moins au troisième degré dans son arbre généalogique. Sauf en cas de lien magique, d'âme ou de choix de créature magique.

Harry ne restait pas inactif, il gérait d'une part les Maisons spécialisées pour les Né-Moldus et Sang Mêlé, et avait créé une école primaire avec une base commune pour toutes les créatures. Sans aucune distinction pour les Créatures Magiques, que les préjugés moldus aillent au diable.

* * *

Le changement du Monde Magique était lancé, porté par le descendant de Serpentard et les siens. Rien n'empêcherait le destin de continuer sa lancé.

Rien.  
Même le temps.

* * *

 **Message de fin**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

 _ **Petit jeu**_ : le titre a un sens particulier. Seriez-vous capable de le trouver ?

Si ça vous a plût, **laissez une review !**


End file.
